A flat panel display device has many advantages of a thin body, power saving, non-radiation, and the like, and has been widely applied. The existing panel display device mainly includes a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) and an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display device.
In a full-color method of an OLED display, a Color filter (CF for short) method and a red, green and blue (three basic colors are Red, Green and Blue, RGB for short) pixel method are two methods which have been developed more maturely at present.
A color filter method in an OLED display panel field is similar to the full-color display color filter method in the liquid crystal panel field, that is, an OLED emitting white light as a backlight plate performs a function of the backlight plate and a liquid crystal molecular in the liquid crystal panel, and a color filter is further disposed thereon to implement red, green and blue sub pixels, such that problems of resolution and great area preparation can be solved well. However, since there will be greater energy loss after light pass through the color filter, power consumption of the display panel will be increased.
An RGB pixel method is generally used in order to effectively reduce the power consumption of the display panel. The OLED display panel uses an RGB pixel juxtaposition method which includes pixel units disposed in a array, each of the pixel units includes a red sub pixel unit R, a green sub pixel unit G and a blue sub pixel unit B sequentially arranged in a horizontal direction, and all sub pixel units of the OLED display panel are arranged in a matrix, wherein each of the sub pixel units includes a display region and a non-display region. In particular, the display region of each of the sub pixel units includes a cathode, an anode and an electroluminescent layer (an organic emission layer), wherein the electroluminescent layer is located between the cathode and the anode to generate light with predetermined color so as to implement display. The electroluminescent layer is generally formed on the OLED display panel by means of evaporation. When preparing the display panel in the prior art, it usually needs using an evaporation with process three times to form the electroluminescent layer having a corresponding color (red, green or blue) in the display region of the pixel unit with the corresponding color, respectively.
With the development of technology, a requirement for resolution of the OLED display panel by a user is higher and higher, a distance between the sub pixels is smaller and smaller, difficulty of the preparation process is greater and greater accordingly, and the traditional RGB pixel arrangement has been unable to satisfy the design requirement for high resolutions of products.